bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 298c. Bubble Guppies: Les Miserables (part 3)
Plot Mr. Grouper, known as Prisoner 24601, runs from the ruthless Mr. Grumpfish on a journey beyond the barricades, at the center of the June Rebellion. Meanwhile, the life of a working class girl, Molly, with a child is at turning point as she turns to prostitution to pay money to the evil innkeeper and his wife who look after her child, Oona. Mr. Grouper promises to take care of the child, eventually leads to a love triangle between Oona, Gil who is a student of the rebellion, and Deema, a girl of the streets. The people sing of their anger and Goby leads the students to fight upon the barricades. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Mr. Grouper as (Jean Valjean) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Javert) *Molly as (Fantine) *Oona as (Cosette) *Monsier Yellow as (Thenardier) *Hypletta as (Madame Thenardier) *Gil as (Marius) *Goby as (Enjolras) *Deema as (Eponine) *Nonny as (Gavroche) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snailsas (Convicts, and People) Information *Genres: Drama, Musical, Romance *Rating: PG for little romance, little violence, many cursing, a bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Coming-of-age. Trivia *This is based on the 2012 movie "Les Miserables." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 3. Police Station - As Mr. Grumpfish walks up the steps to his police station his assistant stops him with an urgent letter. Crab Assistant: From Paris, Monsieur. Mr. Grumpfish seizes it, opens it, and reads. As he reads, his expression changes. Appalled, he realizes he’s made a terrible mistake. Factory - Mr. Grouper is at his desk in his office, going through his papers once everyone else has gone, when Mr. Grumpfish enters and stands before him. He looks up. Mr. Grumpfish: Monsieur le Mayor! I have a crime to declare! I have disgraced. The uniform that I wear. I’ve done you wrong. Let no forgiveness be shown. I’ve been as hard. On every rogue I have known. I’ll bear the blame, I must be treated. Just the same. Mr. Grouper: I don’t understand. What is this crime, Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: I mistook you for a convict, I have made a false report. Now I learn they’ve caught the culprit - He’s about to face the court. Mr. Grouper conceals his shock. Mr. Grumpfish: And of course the thief denies it. You’d expect that from a con. But he couldn’t run for ever. No, not even Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: You say this man denies it all? And gives no sign of understanding or repentance? You say this man is going to trial? And that he’s sure to be returned to serve his sentence? Mr. Grumpfish: He will pay, and so must I. Press charges against me, sir! Mr. Grouper: You have only done your duty. It’s a minor sin at most. All of us have been mistaken. You’ll return, sir, to your post. Mr. Grumpfish: Must I do as you say? Mr. Grouper: It’s your duty to obey! Mr. Grumpfish is about to protest again, but Mr. Grouper raises one commanding hand, to indicate his decision is made. Mr. Grumpfish gives an abrupt bow, and departs. Left alone, Mr. Grouper paces his office, deeply disturbed. Mr. Grouper: They think that man is me - Without a second glance. This stranger they have found - This man could be my chance! Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong? When I have come so far? And struggled for so long? If I speak I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned! He goes out onto the balcony that looks down on the empty factory. Mr. Grouper: I am the master of hundreds of workers - They all look to me. Can I abandon them? How would they live? If I am not free? If I speak they are condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned! Mr. Grouper's House - Mr. Grouper is sitting staring at the Bishop’s candlesticks. Mr. Grouper: Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery? Pretend I do not feel his agony? This innocent who bears my face... Who goes to judgement in my place... Who am I? Mr. Grouper is furiously packing stuff up. Mr. Grouper: Can I conceal myself for ever more? Pretend I’m not the man I was before? And must my name until I die? Be no more than an alibi? Country Road - Close on two horses panting. A stopped carriage in a wide night landscape. The driver is Mr. Grouper, hesitating. Mr. Grouper: Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again? Courtroom - Mr. Grouper hesitates outside the courtroom and in the lobby of the courtroom, pacing back and forth. Mr. Grouper: My soul belongs to God, I know, I made that bargain long ago. He gave me hope when hope was gone! He gave me strength to journey on! Who am I? Who am I? I’m Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper pushes through the crowds at the back of the courtroom. The man accused of being Mr. Grouper, a wretched down-and-out, stands before the judge. He looks uncannily like the real Mr. Grouper. Before the judge has a chance to speak, the doors open and Mr. Grouper bursts in. Sensation in the court. Mr. Grouper: And so, your honour, you see it’s true! That man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I? 24601! The judge is too stunned to respond. The others in the court can’t believe what they’ve just heard. The Mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer, a convict! Mr. Grouper: If you don’t believe me ask Inspector Mr. Grumpfish. He knows where to find me. The judge goes over to Mr. Grouper and gently leads him out. Judge Lobster: Monsieur le Mayor, you are not well, you must come with me, do you have a carriage outside? Monsieur le Mayor, we must get you home to bed immediately!! Hospital - The hospital is in the long attic of Mr. Grouper’s factory. Mr. Grouper hurries into the hospital, breathless. He sees a nursing sister outside Molly’s room. Mr. Grouper: Is her daughter with her? Snail Nurse: No, monsieur. Her guardian sent this. She gives Mr. Grouper a note. He reads it with mounting anger. Mr. Grouper: ‘Money not enough. Send more. Monsier Yellow.’ What sort of man is this? Molly lies in bed, delirious. She is dressed in pure white. Her eyes are closed. Molly: Oona, it’s turned so cold! Oona, it’s past your bedtime! You’ve played the day away. And soon it will be night. Molly’s eyes open and she sees Oona, playing in the room. She looks healthy and is dressed prettily. Her hair is all purple with a starfish bow and wears two pigtails. Molly: Come to me, Oona, the light is fading. Don’t you see, the evening star appearing? Come to me, and rest against my shoulder. How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder? Mr. Grouper enters, and sees at once that Molly is close to the end. He drops to his knees by her bed. Mr. Grouper: Dear Molly, Oona will be here soon! Dear Molly, she will be by your side! Molly: (trying to get out of bed) Come Oona, the night has grown so cold! Mr. Grouper: (putting her back in bed) Be at peace! Be at peace ever more. Molly: My Oona - Mr. Grouper: - shall live in my protection. Molly: Take her now! She pushes into his hand a scrap of paper on which she’s written her wishes. Mr. Grouper: Your child will want for nothing. Molly: Good m’sieur, you come from God in heaven. Mr. Grouper: And none shall ever harm Oona as long as I am living. Molly has stopped looking towards the window. All her fading strength is now directed towards Mr. Grouper. She tries to reach up to him. Molly: Take my hand... The night grows ever colder. Mr. Grouper: Then I will keep you warm. He wraps her in his arms. Molly: Take my child. I give her to your keeping. Mr. Grouper: Take shelter from the storm. Molly: For God’s sake, please stay till I am sleeping... And tell Oona I love her... And I’ll see her when I wake... Molly starts to spasm. She sees something over Mr. Grouper’s shoulder. Mr. Grouper doesn’t realise. Her eyes go glassy as she passes away. Molly: (is dead) ... Mr. Grouper then hears the unforgettable voice of Mr. Grumpfish behind him. Mr. Grumpfish: Mr. Grouper, at last! We see each other plain! ‘M’sieur le Mayor!' You’ll wear a different chain! Mr. Grouper stands to face Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grouper: Before you say another word, Mr. Grumpfish! Before you chain me up like a slave again! Listen to me! There is something I must do. This woman leaves behind a suffering child. There is none but me who can intercede - In mercy’s name, three days are all I need. Then I’ll return, I pledge my word! Then I’ll return... Mr. Grumpfish draws his sword and aims it at Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grumpfish: You must think me mad! I’ve hunted you across the years. Men like you can never change - A man such as you! Mr. Grouper breaks a section of timber beam from the roof. The men start to circle each other. They sing at the same time, duelling in song. Mr. Grouper: Believe of me what you will. There is a duty that I’m sworn to do. You know nothing of my life - All I did was steal some bread. You know nothing of the world - You would sooner see me dead. But not before I see this justice done! Mr. Grumpfish: Men like me can never change. Men like you can never change. No, 24601! My duty is to the law. You have no rights. Come with me, 24601! The two men fight. Mr. Grouper: I am warning you, Mr. Grumpfish, I’m a stronger man by far! There is power in me yet! My race is not yet run! Mr. Grumpfish: Now the wheel has turned around - Mr. Grouper is nothing now. Dare you talk to me of crime. And the price you had to pay. Every man is born in sin. Every man must choose his way. Mr. Grumpfish disarms Mr. Grouper and drives him backwards towards an attic door. Mr. Grumpfish: You know nothing of Mr. Grumpfish! I was born inside a jail. I was born with scum like you. I am from the gutter too. Mr. Grouper is pushed through the doors out onto a wooden loading platform beneath a hoist. Below, the walls of the factory lead straight down to the black sea at high tide. Mr. Grumpfish is triumphant. Mr. Grouper glances down and pushes back, dropping into the darkness of the ocean. Mr. Grumpfish goes to jump after him and cannot bring himself to do it. Mr. Grumpfish stares into the black sea - there is no sign of Mr. Grouper. Harbour - Mr. Grumpfish and various police search the harbourside with lanterns. Mr. Grouper, dripping wet, watches from a tunnel under a factory, as Molly’s body wrapped in a shroud is dumped on a cart. They sing to themselves, continuing their duet without knowing. Mr. Grouper: And this I swear to you tonight - Mr. Grumpfish: There is no place for you to hide. Mr. Grouper: Your child will live within my care - Mr. Grumpfish: Wherever you may hide away - Mr. Grouper: And I will raise her to the light. Mr. Grumpfish and Mr. Grouper: I swear to you, I will be there! Montermeil - The village street is bright with booths set up for a Frost Fair. Families and visitors are out buying baubles, or laughing at the antics of travelling players. Small girls cluster round a stall that displays prettily-dressed dolls. Amongst them is a prettily-dressed girl of 8 or 9 years: the girl has yellow hair with orange earrings. Across the road from this stall stands a shabby inn. A sign lashed to an old cart swinging in the wind reveals the inn to be ‘The Sergeant of Waterloo’. The inn is still closed despite the small crowd at the fair. There is a little girl gazing out at the display of dolls. The girl has purple hair with a pink starfish bow and two pigtails. She is dressed in rags. Inn - The little girl is in the process of sweeping the floor. She’s come to a stop, gazing out of the window, mesmerized by the sight of the most beautiful doll in the display, and jealous that the prettily-dressed girl can see it and touch it up close. Oona: There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren’t any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud. The little girl gets out from a hiding place in the wall a knotted grimy rag - this is her “doll”, the knot is the doll’s head. Oona: There is a lady all in white. Holds me and sings a lullaby. She’s nice to see and she’s soft to touch. (holding doll to her ear and whispering) She says, Oona, I love you very much. I know a place where no one’s lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed. Not in my castle on a cloud. Hypletta comes bustling down the stairs in a bad mood. She glowers at little Oona and changes the closed sign from “closed” to “open”. Hypletta: Now look who’s here! The little madam herself! Pretending once again! She’s been so awfully good! Better not let me catch you slacking! Better not catch my eye! Ten rotten francs your mother sends me - What is that going to buy? Now take that pail. My little Mademoiselle. And go and draw some water from the well. We should never have taken you in! In the first place - How stupid the things that we do! Like mother, like daughter, the scum of the street. Oona goes to put the broom away. The prettily-dressed girl comes in from outside. Hypletta: Deema, come my dear. Deema, let me see you. You look very well in that little blue hat! There’s some little girls who know how to behave! And they know what to wear! And I’m saying thank heaven for that! Hypletta sees that Oona far from going is hiding behind the far wall. Oona's frightened eyes peer out from a tiny gap in this wall. Hypletta: Still there, Oona? Your tears will do you no good! I told you to fetch some water from the well in the wood. Oona: (singing through the gap) Please do not send me out alone. Not in the darkness on my own. Hypletta imitates Oona as she sings. Hypletta: (singing through the gap) Enough of that, or I’ll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something! And I never ask twice! The innkeeper’s gang posing as customers who have been loitering outside come in, explaining to a fifth man who is a newer recruit a story from Monsier Yellow’s past. Hypletta goes outside to open up the rather pathetic frost fair stall on the porch of the inn. Customer Crab: Mine host Monsier Yellow. He was there, so they say. At the field of Waterloo. Customer Lobster: Got there, it’s true. When the fight was all through. But he knew just what to do. Customer Snail: Picking through the pockets of the English dead. Customer Crab: He made a tidy score from the spoils of war. There is a voice of the landlord, Monsier Yellow. He has been there all the time, asleep on a bench. He wakes from his drunken slumbers and roars out. Monsier Yellow: My band of soaks! My den of dissolutes! My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts! My sons of whores! Spend their lives in my inn! Homing pigeons homing in - They fly through my doors! And their money’s as good as yours! Hypletta is trying to sell something unappealing from her stall to a portly looking man when slushy snow from the stall’s roof falls on the man’s head. Hypletta ushers him inside. Monsier Yellow: Welcome, m’sieur! Sit yourself down! And meet the best Innkeeper in town! Hypletta pretends to accidentally drop a comb from her hair and the customer helpfully picks it up, allowing Hypletta to pick his wallet from a back pocket as he stands up. Monsier Yellow takes his coat which allows the couple to see the customer transfer a pocket watch from coat to jacket pocket. Monsier Yellow: As for the rest - All of them crooks. Rooking the guests. And cooking the books. Seldom do you see. Honest men like me. A gent of good intent Who’s content to be - He pours a strong drink for the new customer - Monsier Yellow: Master of the house! Doling out the charm! Ready with a handshake! And an open palm! Monsier Yellow has thieved the pocket watch using his handshake as a distraction. He passes this off to Hypletta. Monsier Yellow: Tells a saucy tale! Makes a little stir! Customers appreciate a bon-viveur! Glad to do a friend a favour! Doesn’t cost me to be nice! But nothing gets you nothing! Everything has got a little price! Master of the house! Keeper of the zoo! Ready to relieve’em! Of a sou or two - (serving wine) Watering the wine! Kitchen - Monsier Yellow is pissing into the very wine bottle he’s using to serve the customer. Inn - Monsier Yellow: Making up the weight! Picking up their knick-knacks! When they can’t see straight! Everybody loves a landlord! Everybody’s bosom friend! I do whatever pleases - Jesus! Won’t I bleed’em in the end! At Hypletta’s stall, a frost fair customer is covered by snow, only this time Hypletta is responsible for pushing the snow off the awning with a stick. Monsier Yellow and Customers: Master of the house! Quick to catch your eye! Never wants a passer-by! To pass him by! Hypletta ushers the customer inside. Again Hypletta drops her comb in front of the new customer but this time the thieving is foiled by little Oona who helpfully picks it up. Over the chorus she shouts at little Oona to get out. Monsier Yellow and Customers: Servant to the poor! Butler to the great! Comforter, philosopher and lifelong mate! Everybody’s boon companion! Everybody’s chaperone - Monsier Yellow: But lock up your valises - Jesus! Won’t I skin you to the bone! A family enters the inn. Monsier Yellow fusses over them. Monsier Yellow: Enter, messieurs! Lay down yer load! Unlace yer boots! And rest from the road. This weighs a ton. Travel’s a curse. But here we strive. To lighten your purse. He’s got the father’s purse out, and is removing notes. Monsier Yellow: Here the goose is cooked. Here the fat is fried. And nothing’s overlooked. Till I’m satisfied - Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief. Kitchen - Monsier Yellow shows off the secrets of the squalid kitchen - every possible animal being used to make mince meat. Monsier Yellow: Mix it in a mincer! And pretend it's beef! Kidney of a horse! Liver of a cat! Filling up the sausages! With this and that! Inn - Monsier Yellow serves the disgusting food that were created in the flashback to the family. Monsier Yellow: Residents are more than welcome. Bridal suite is occupied. Bridal Suite - A groom and bride consummate their union. Monsier Yellow is going through the groom’s trousers. Monsier Yellow: Reasonable charges. Plus some little extras on the side. Inn - Monsier Yellow: Charge’em for the lice. Extra for the mice. Two percent for looking in the mirror twice. Here a little slice. There a little cut. Three percent for sleeping with the window shut. When it comes to fixing prices. There are lots of tricks he knows. How it all increases All those bits and pieces - Jesus! It’s amazing how it grows. Monsier Yellow comes out of the inn, backed by a posse of his gang of loyal customers, and takes control of a brass band to sing to the Frost Fair. Monsier Yellow and Customers: Master of the house! Quick to catch your eye! Never wants a passer-by! To pass him by! Further down the street, carrying her empty buckets, Oona turns to look sadly back at the cheery sight. Monsier Yellow: Servant to the poor. Butler to the great. Comforter, philosopher and lifelong mate. Everybody’s boon companion. Gives’em everything he’s got - The Portly Customer has discovered he’s been robbed. He comes out to protest, holding out his emptied wallet. At once two of Monsier Yellow’s thugs grab him and hustle him off. Monsier Yellow: Dirty bunch of geezers! Jesus! What a sorry little lot! Hypletta approaches a handsome soldier who is drinking at a table by the fire in the inn. She sits on his lap and gets him to look back at Monsier Yellow, so allowing her to see inside his coat and spot his wallet. Hypletta: I used to dream. That I would meet a prince. But God almighty. Have you seen what’s happened since? ‘Master of the house!’ Isn’t worth my spit! Comforter, philosopher! And lifelong shit! Cunning little brain. Regular Voltaire. Thinks he’s quite a lover. But there’s not much there. As Hypletta reaches for the man’s groin, she lifts his wallet skillfully and hands it off to Monsier Yellow. Monsier Yellow: What a cruel trick of nature. Landed me with such a louse. God knows how I’ve lasted. Living with this bastard in the house! She pulls the young man into a dance, enabling her to steal everything else of value he has. Father Christmas has also been lured from the frost fair and Monsier Yellow and Hypletta slit his presents sack and exchange it for a sack containing snow. Monsier Yellow and Customers: Master of the house! Hypletta: Master and a half! Monsier Yellow and Customers: Comforter, philosopher - Hypletta: Don’t make me laugh! Monsier Yellow and Customers: Servant to the poor! Butler to the great - Hypletta: Hypocrite and toady! And inebriate! Monsier Yellow and Customers: Everybody bless the landlord! Everybody bless his spouse! Monsier Yellow: Everybody raise a glass! Hypletta: Raise it up the master’s arse! Monsier Yellow and Customers: Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house! End of Part 3. Recap Meanwhile, Mr. Grumpfish assumes the Mayor that Mr. Grouper has been arrested recently (actually another man.) At first, Mr. Grouper thinks the man could be his chance to escape his past life, but unwilling to see an innocent man go to prison in his place, Mr. Grouper confesses his identity to the court. At the hospital, a delirious Molly thinks Oona is in the room with her. Mr. Grouper arrives and promises to Molly he will find and look after her daughter. Happy upon hearing this, Molly dies. Suddenly, Mr. Grumpfish confronts Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper asks Mr. Grumpfish for 3 days to fetch Oona, but Mr. Grumpfish refuses to believe his honest intentions. They suddenly argue, and it is revealed that Mr. Grumpfish "was born inside a jail." Mr. Grouper once again promises to Molly he "will raise (Oona) to the light." He then escapes from Mr. Grumpfish. Meanwhile, in Montfermeil, the rascally innkeepers, Monsier Yellow and Hypletta, have been working and abusing little Oona, while indulging their own daughter, Deema. Oona dreams of a better life, and "a lady all in white." Hypletta arrives and angrily accuses Oona of "slacking," and orders Oona to retrieve water from the woods. Afraid of going alone, Oona does not leave. Deema comes in and Hypletta hugs her and kisses her. After that, Hypletta notices that Oona is still there. Hypletta warns her to go or she will "forget to be nice," and Oona had no choice but to go out in the woods to fetch some water from the well. Monsier Yellow and Hypletta cheat their customers in various ways together, despite Hypletta showing contempt for her husband. Category:Stories